Ce jour où tu as changé ma vie
by angel084
Summary: Voilà maintenant 2 ans qu'Hermione est partie étudier à l'étranger. Sa vie est un enfer et elle n'espère qu'une chose : retourner à Poudlard. C'est là bas qu'une personne lui redonnera le sourire et peut être même plus.
1. Ce qu'était ma vie

Le calme était revenu dans le monde des sorciers. Voldemort avait été vaincu après de longues années de terreur. J'avais fini mes études à Poudlard depuis deux ans et j'avais intégré une prestigieuse école en France : l'Académie des Maîtres Sorciers. Cette école formait les plus grands professeurs d'Europe. Ce n'était pas ma première vocation mais je m'y suis lancée par un intérêt certain pour l'enseignement. Je voulais d'ailleurs rentrer à Poudlard à la fin de mes études tant cette école me manquait. Mais ce qui me manquait le plus, ce sont mes meilleurs amis Ron Weasley et Harry Potter, que je n'ai pas revu depuis presque deux ans déjà. J'avais passé de merveilleux moments en leur compagnie et j'espérais que, si je retournais à Poudlard, je retrouverais tous ces instants passés ensembles et j'aurais l'impression de ne jamais les avoir quitté. Car c'était bien ce que j'avais fait. Je les avais quittés. J'avais néanmoins quelques nouvelles de Ron, devenu l'un des meilleurs joueurs de Quidditch d'Angleterre, par retour de hibou. Il se portait bien et son équipe ne cumulait que des victoires cette année ce qui promettait une très belle saison. Quant à Harry, il avait mystérieusement disparut de la circulation depuis la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait annoncé à tout le monde qu'il avait besoin de prendre du recul pour commencer une nouvelle vie. A ma connaissance, il était parti faire un petit tour du monde. Depuis ce jour, je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles.

Pendant deux ans, ma vie aussi avait changé. Mes relations avec mes parents se sont dégradées et il en fut de même avec mon petit ami. Cela fait bientôt six mois que je l'ai quitté. Les conflits avec ma mère ne cessaient de prendre de l'ampleur. Elle ne savait que me faire des reproches depuis qu'elle ne s'entendait plus avec mon père. Pour souder leur couple, mon père n'avait pas trouvé de meilleur moyen que de déménager comme si le problème n'était que matériel. Mais leur histoire était déjà finie et il était inutile qu'ils s'y accrochent encore. J'ai fait les frais de leurs disputes et je n'avais qu'une hâte : partir. En effet, je n'enchaînais que les dépressions et il m'arrivait souvent de me demander si ma vie avait un sens. Je voulais une autre vie, me libérer de toutes ces tensions et j'eus enfin le meilleur moyen d'atteindre cet objectif. J'entrais dans ma troisième année de formation à l'Académie des Maîtres Sorciers et j'eus le bonheur d'apprendre qu'il nous fallait absolument faire un stage dans l'école de notre choix. Bien évidemment, je choisis Poudlard et la Directrice, mon ancien professeur de Métamorphose répondant au nom de Mc Gonagall, m'accueillit avec grand plaisir. J'allais ainsi quitter mes parents (qui avaient décidé de s'installer à Paris étant donné que j'y faisais mes études) et ce pour un certain temps. Mon stage devait durer quatre mois et je devais commencer le 10 septembre. Sans regret, je fis mes valises et je retournai en Angleterre où une surprise de taille m'y attendait.


	2. Une rentrée inattendue

J'étais anxieuse bien que je connaisse l'école dans laquelle j'allais faire mon stage. Je ne savais pas ce que j'allais y trouver et cela m'angoissait. J'arrivai donc vers 9h dans le bureau de la Directrice. Rien n'avait changé. Poudlard était toujours l'école que j'avais connue. Je pénétrai dans le bureau grâce au mot de passe que l'on m'avait donné et j'attendis la Directrice. Je pris alors un siège et feuilletai un magazine que j'avais emporté. Elle ne se fit pas attendre.

- Bonjour, Miss Granger ! me dit-elle avec enthousiasme. Je suis ravie de vous revoir. Votre voyage s'est-il bien passé ?

- Très bien, je vous remercie, lui répondis-je.

- Parfait. Dans ce cas, mettons-nous au travail !

Elle m'expliqua que j'allais être sous la « tutelle » d'un nouvel enseignant s'occupant des cours de Potions. C'était de très loin ma matière préférée mais je devais m'en contenter pour le moment. Elle m'annonça qu'il était possible que je change de section et que je pourrais ainsi voir la plupart des matières enseignées dans l'école. Elle me donna mon emploi du temps et j'eus la stupéfaction de voir que « mes » cours commençaient dans une heure. « Pourquoi attendre ? », m'avait-elle dit. Elle me conduisit ensuite dans mes appartements, spécialement réservés aux professeurs. Elle me laissa m'installer et me souhaita bon courage pour ma première matinée. Je pris le temps de défaire mes valises et de visiter les lieux. Je n'étais jamais allée dans cette partie du château. Ma chambre était immense et j'imaginai qu'il devait en être de même pour les autres. J'avais un grand lit à baldaquin au centre de la pièce, une armoire et une table de nuit en pin noir, ainsi qu'un bureau en ébène verni près de la fenêtre. Voyant l'heure approcher, je préparai mes affaires et décidai de me rendre à mon premier cours. Alors que j'arpentais les couloirs en direction des cachots, un homme me bouscula et je fis tomber mes livres.

- Oh, je suis désolé. Je ne vous avais pas vue, me dit-il visiblement embarrassé.

- Ce n'est rien, répondis-je non sans un certain agacement.

Je venais à peine d'arriver et je connaissais mes premiers faux pas. Enfin, celui de quelqu'un d'autre en somme. Il m'aida à ramasser mes livres, se releva et me les tendit, un sourire crispé au coin des lèvres. Je levai la tête vers lui et mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux mais pourtant… Est-ce bien lui ?

- Euh… Harry ? demandai-je sans conviction.

- Euh… oui. Harry Potter pour vous servir, me dit-il en s'inclinant. Mais je ne crois pas vous connaître.

- Pardon ?

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Mon meilleur ami ne semblait pas me reconnaître. Il est vrai que j'avais changé. Des formes plus généreuses agrémentaient mon corps et mes cheveux étaient étonnamment domptés et légèrement plus long. Il me regardait sans comprendre. Son regard insistant me délia finalement la langue.

- Et bien, nous nous connaissons pourtant. Et ce depuis 9 ans maintenant.

Son sourire se dissipa pour laisser place à une bouche bée.

- Hermione ? m'interrogea-t-il, non convaincu lui non plus.

- Oui, Harry. C'est bien moi.

Il retrouva son sourire et à ma grande surprise, m'enlaça.

- Je suis si content de te revoir ! Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, merci, parvins-je à articuler sous l'émotion.

Il lâcha son étreinte et m'accompagna jusqu'aux cachots. C'est ainsi que je sus ce qu'il était devenu. Il avait fait son petit tour du monde puis était revenu à Poudlard. Il cherchait du travail, n'ayant aucune envie de continuer ses études. La Directrice l'avait alors engagé pour s'occuper de la bibliothèque, Mrs Pince ayant décidé de prendre une année sabbatique. Il venait lui aussi de commencer à travailler. Il était arrivé la veille. Il avait bien essayé de me retrouver mais sans succès. C'est alors que je lui expliquai que mes parents avaient déménagé et que je faisais mes études dans l'une des plus prestigieuses écoles d'Europe. Arrivés à mon cours de Potions, il me salua et me proposa de nous retrouver au déjeuner.

Mon premier cours se déroula sans encombres. Le professeur de Potions, Mr Hutklin, était vraiment adorable et ne me jugeait pas. Il me laissa même faire une partie du cours, le temps de chercher un ingrédient qui lui manquait dans son bureau. Il n'y avait pas à dire, il était bien plus agréable et indulgent que ne l'a jamais été le professeur Rogue à mon époque. A midi, je rejoignis la table des professeurs en compagnie du professeur Hutklin. J'y retrouvai Harry et m'assis à côté de lui. Nous parlâmes de choses et d'autres, des souvenirs communs, de nos expériences à l'étranger. A la fin du repas, il me demanda ce que je comptais faire le soir, question à laquelle je répondis que je n'avais rien de prévu. Il me proposa alors de sortir à Pré-au-Lard, histoire de se retrouver devant une bièraubeurre. Il me donna rendez-vous vers 9h. J'acceptai et entamai l'après-midi avec enthousiasme.

Le soir venu, il m'attendit près du hall. Il portait un simple jean, une chemise pourpre légèrement entrouverte et une veste beige très tendance. Il avait même pris le temps de se coiffer. Je fus subjuguée en l'apercevant. Il avait beaucoup changé et je trouvais bien malgré moi qu'il avait beaucoup de charme. Lorsque j'arrivai à sa hauteur, il me regarda de haut en bas ce qui eut don de me mettre quelque peu mal à l'aise.

- Tu es magnifique, me lança-t-il.

Je n'avais pourtant mis qu'une jupe blanche et un chemisier turquoise un peu moulant.

- Merci.

Nous partîmes donc à Pré-au-Lard et ce pour une durée indéterminée mais je ne le savais pas encore. Nous nous retrouvâmes aux Trois Balais à déguster une bonne vieille bièraubeurre. Nous parlâmes encore de nos meilleurs souvenirs, riant parfois de toutes les bêtises que nous avions pu faire. Minuit allait bientôt sonné et avec lui la fermeture de l'établissement. Nous sortîmes dans la douceur du soir et nous installâmes sur un banc. Nous discutions encore et toujours lorsqu'une phrase d'Harry m'interpella.

- Tu sais Hermione, je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi. Je me demandais si j'allais te revoir un jour.

- Tu as la réponse aujourd'hui.

- Oui et j'en suis ravi.

Il me fit l'un de ses plus beaux sourires et je ne pus résister au fait de lui en rendre un. Nous décidâmes finalement de rentrer. Il était déjà tard (plus de 3h pour être honnête) et je devais reprendre les cours le lendemain. Il me raccompagna jusqu'à ma chambre.

- J'ai passé une agréable soirée Harry. Je te remercie.

- Il en a été de même pour moi. J'espère que nous aurons d'autres occasions.

- Assurément.

Il me salua et se dirigea vers la porte d'en face où il disparut. Je compris alors que nous étions amis mais aussi voisins.


	3. Lorsqu'un rendez vous nous rapproche

Le réveil fut difficile mais je ne regrettais pas d'être rentrée si tard. Je pensais sans cesse à cette merveilleuse soirée en me demandant s'il y en aurait d'autres. Lors de mon cours de l'après-midi, je m'aperçus qu'il me manquait un livre et je partis en direction de la bibliothèque sous l'autorisation de mon tuteur. Dès que je l'eus trouvé, je me dirigeai vers le bureau de Mrs Pince afin d'y demander un formulaire d'emprunt. Je fus surprise d'y trouver Harry, codifiant les nouveaux livres qu'il avait reçus pour la bibliothèque. Je me souvins alors qu'il travaillait ici et qu'il était normal que je le voie à ce bureau. Je lui tendit le livre ce qui le fit sourire.

- Toujours accro aux bouquins à ce que je vois !

- J'en ai besoin pour mon cours, répliquai-je.

- Très bien. Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ce soir ? me demanda-t-il tout en remplissant le formulaire.

J'étais prise au dépourvu.

- Et bien, je ne sais pas…

- Parce que si tu n'as rien de prévu, on pourrait retourner à Pré-au-Lard. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Euh… oui. Si tu veux.

- Parfait. Même heure ?

- D'accord.

Nous partîmes ainsi à Pré-au-Lard pour y déguster une autre bièraubeurre. Nous rentrâmes encore vers 3h du matin. Notre marathon des rendez-vous avait commencé. La semaine fut courte étant donné que nous étions toujours en vadrouille, prétextant n'importe quelle excuse pour sortir.

Le week-end arriva et Harry me fit découvrir une partie de l'Angleterre que j'ignorais jusqu'à présent. Nous étions au mois de septembre mais le climat était exceptionnellement doux. Nous nous retrouvâmes au bord d'un lac. Nous passâmes l'après-midi au soleil, à moitié somnolents. Harry s'était installé à côté de moi sur la couverture qu'il avait apportée. Il regardait le ciel, les bras derrière la nuque, les yeux dans le vide. Je m'allongeai à mon tour et me plaçai le plus près de lui possible à mon grand étonnement. Je sentais que j'avais besoin d'un soutien et il était là. Un long silence s'installa entre nous mais il était apaisant. Nous n'avions pas besoin de nous parler, la seule présence de l'autre suffisait. Nous finîmes par nous endormir. La fraîcheur du soir vint bientôt nous réveiller à mon grand regret. Je sentis un frisson courir le long de mon dos. Un pan de la couverture vint bientôt me recouvrir.

- Tu as froid ? me demanda-t-il.

- Un peu.

- On devrait rentrer alors…

- Non, je suis bien ici.

Un frisson me parcourut encore le dos. Je commençais vraiment à avoir froid. Ayant senti mon tremblement, il se blottit contre moi pour me réchauffer. Son contact était très agréable. Je me sentais… en sécurité. Mais, plus la nuit avançait, plus le froid était intense. Il m'enveloppa bientôt toute entière lorsque Harry se retira et se leva. Je l'imitai à contre-cœur. Nous rentrâmes à Poudlard, la couverture sur les épaules. La chaleur du hall me redonna des couleurs. Harry me proposa de faire un tour dans la bibliothèque. J'acceptai sans réserve. Je découvris de somptueux livres que je n'avais pas encore lus ce qui l'étonna.

- Je me demande s'il y a beaucoup de livres que tu n'as pas lus…, me taquina-t-il.

- Et oui, il y en a, dis-je sur un ton de défi.

Il me sourit et partit chercher d'autres œuvres. Je les contemplais avec avidité, voulant toutes les lire dans la minute. Je harcelai donc Harry pour tous les emprunter.

- Pas question, me dit-il. Je ne t'en prêterai qu'un à la fois.

- Très bien. Dans ce cas, je viendrai te voir tous les jours !

- J'y compte bien.

Je m'assis alors à une table et commençai ma lecture. Il me regarda un instant puis me prit le livre des mains.

- Hé !

- Il est hors de question que tu le lises maintenant !

- Rend-le moi, lui criai-je.

- Tu devras aller le chercher !

Il jeta un sort au livre et il s'envola pour atterrir sur le haut d'une étagère.

- C'est pas juste, boudai-je. Quoi ?

- Tu es très jolie quand tu fais la moue, me répondit-il simplement.

Le rose me monta aux joues. Je baissai les yeux pour éviter son regard insistant. Je pris une échelle et la plaça sur l'étagère où se trouvait mon livre. Lorsque j'atteignis enfin le sommet, le livre s'envola à nouveau et se posa sur l'étagère voisine. Je crus que j'allais devenir folle.

- Harry, arrête, c'est pas drôle !

- Moi je trouve que si !

Finalement, je descendis de l'échelle et je croisai les bras.

- Ce petit air sévère aussi je l'aime bien, me dit-il.

Je repris une couleur rosée prononcée. J'étais mal à l'aise. Voyant mon désarroi, il reprit le livre et me le rendit. Il s'approcha de mon oreille gauche et murmura :

- A charge de revanche…

Il s'éloigna non sans me faire un petit clin d'œil.


	4. La visite de ma famille

Les semaines s'enchaînaient à un rythme fou. Harry me faisait découvrir mille choses. Je me sentais bien avec lui. Je pouvais lui parler de tout enfin… presque tout. Je n'osais pas par contre lui révéler pourquoi j'étais venue à Poudlard. Je n'osais pas lui dire que j'étais malheureuse, que j'avais besoin de réconfort. Je voulais à tout prix éviter de profiter de la situation, mais dans un sens, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Lors de nos rendez-vous (et ils étaient nombreux), Harry me portait beaucoup d'attention et d'affection. Ce n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes, du moins je ne l'ai jamais connu comme ça auparavant. Mais là…

J'appréciais les moments où il me prenait dans ses bras et me disait qu'il ne pouvait pas être en meilleure compagnie. Je profitais de chaque instant en priant pour que le temps s'arrête. J'étais heureuse. Je savais que je serais heureuse en revenant à Poudlard mais je ne pensais pas que je le serais tant. Je n'avais aucune envie de revenir chez moi. Je n'eus d'ailleurs pas le temps de le faire.

Au bout d'un mois et demi, je reçus une lettre de mes parents qui disait qu'ils viendraient passer quelques jours à Londres. Malgré les tensions, j'étais trop heureuse de les revoir. J'allai donc prévenir Harry sans cacher ma joie.

- Mes parents viennent me rendre visite ! Tu te rends compte Harry ? Ils vont faire le déplacement jusqu'à Londres rien que pour me voir !

- Oh ! Mais c'est très bien, me répondit-il sans lever le nez.

Apparemment, il ne partageait pas mon enthousiasme et je compris vite pourquoi. Harry était orphelin et il n'avait jamais connu la joie de recevoir des proches. Je reconnus alors mon erreur.

- Euh… excuse-moi Harry. Je…

- Ce n'est rien Hermione. Quand viennent-ils ?

- Le week-end prochain.

- Nous ne nous verrons pas alors…

- Et bien… si. Je te présenterai mes parents !

- Bon. Comme tu veux.

Il reprit ses activités sans faire attention à moi. Je n'en tins pas compte. J'étais très contente de revoir ma famille. Mais j'avais oublié un détail. Ils venaient avec mon oncle Mike et ma tante Fanny. Ils étaient très gentils mais manquaient cruellement de dynamisme. Je me disais cependant qu'ils feraient des efforts pour cette fois mais j'ignorais alors à quel point j'avais tort.

Ma famille vint donc passer quelques jours vers moi. Ils louèrent un petit studio en plein centre de Londres. Le pire week-end de ma vie allait alors commencer. Je décidai, avec l'accord de la Directrice, de faire visiter Poudlard à mes parents. Etant donné que j'y avais passé la plupart de ma scolarité, je pensais leur faire plaisir en leur faisant découvrir ce qu'était mon métier, du moins mon futur métier. Un parcours du combattant allait se mettre en place.

J'entrepris de commencer notre escapade par les pièces entourant le hall, puis les différentes salles de classe, les dortoirs et pour terminer, la bibliothèque. Ils furent émerveillés par la beauté des lieux dans un premier temps puis vite épuisés par les incessantes montées de marches. Je dus momentanément abandonner mon oncle et ma tante en cours de route, « trop fatigués pour continuer » m'avaient-ils dit. Je finis donc la visite par la bibliothèque dont ils savaient que c'était mon endroit préféré. J'entendais ma mère râler derrière moi et mon père particulièrement jovial qui faisait mille louanges de mon école. Quelque peu déçue par l'attitude de mes proches, j'arrivai devant le bureau d'Harry. Il me scruta quelques instants et vit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il allait me demander quoi lorsque mes parents pointèrent leur nez. Je lui présentai mes parents et les envoyai fouiner quelques instants dans une rangée de livres sur l'Histoire de la Magie. Mon père s'amusait volontiers à lire les histoires de personnages (qui étaient pour nous célèbres) dont il ne connaissait pas les noms. Je poussai un long soupir de désespoir.

- Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller Hermione ?

- Non, pas vraiment.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Mes parents sont pénibles et mon oncle et ma tante sont des vrais boulets. Je ne sais plus quoi faire !

- On peut sortir ce soir. Si tu veux.

Je me tournai vers lui avec une lueur d'espoir au fond des yeux.

- Si tu savais à quel point je préfèrerais passer la soirée avec toi ! Mais… je ne peux pas les laisser… Ils vont encore me reprocher de ne pas être avec eux alors qu'ils sont venus exprès pour moi.

- Tu n'as qu'à leur donner une bonne excuse…

- Oui, mais laquelle ?

- Dis-leur que tu as du travail à la bibliothèque.

- Ils ne me croiront pas…

- Je suis sûr que si…

Il retourna s'asseoir à son bureau et me lança un regard complice. Mes parents étaient revenus vers Harry et moi. Je leur dis donc qu'il fallait que je travaille à la bibliothèque et que je ne pouvais pas passer la soirée avec eux. Ma mère prit une mine déconfite et mon père marmonnait. Je suppliai Harry du regard pour qu'il intervienne. Ce qu'il fit avec brio. Il raconta à mes parents que je lui avais promis de l'aider à ranger la bibliothèque et qu'il avait besoin de moi sinon il ne serait pas prêt d'aller se coucher. Ils semblaient convaincus. Je les raccompagnai dans leur studio avec un soupir de soulagement.


	5. Une soirée inhabituelle

Je rejoignis Harry à la bibliothèque. Il me sourit, apparemment satisfait.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? me demanda-t-il.

- Peu importe du moment qu'on sort !

- D'accord. Prépare-toi pour minuit.

- Minuit ?

- Oui.

- Et… qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

- Tu veux sortir, alors on va sortir ! me répondit-il simplement.

Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre. Je commençai à me diriger vers la sortie lorsque je sentis une main m'attraper le bras droit.

- Attends.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandai-je.

- En fait… je voulais savoir si…

- Si quoi ?

- Si tu voulais, avant de sortir, m'accompagner dans un restaurant de Londres.

- Euh… oui. Pourquoi pas !

- Dans ce cas, soit prête à 8h !

Il retourna s'asseoir à son bureau en me souriant. Je sortis rapidement de la bibliothèque car je m'aperçus qu'il était déjà 6h30 et me retrouvai dans ma chambre, cherchant quelle tenue j'allais mettre pour la soirée. J'optai pour un pantalon bleu imitation jean et un débardeur noir. Je pris également une chemise noire et un pull de la même couleur étant donné qu'il commençait à faire froid, l'automne ayant dangereusement pointé son nez. A 8h10, j'entendis quelqu'un frapper à ma porte. J'allai ouvrir et j'aperçus Harry vêtu d'une chemise blanche sous un pull gris et d'un jean bleu très tendance. J'étais sous le charme.

- J'ai presque fini. J'arrive, lui annonçai-je.

- Très bien. Je t'attends dans le hall.

Il disparut dans le couloir. Je l'observai jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de ma vue. Je finis de me préparer et descendis les marches conduisant au hall. Il me sourit lorsqu'il me vit.

- Tu es magnifique ! me lança-t-il.

- Euh… merci.

Nous sortîmes du château et il me conduisit à Londres. Nous entrâmes dans un restaurant moldu. Le décor, d'une simplicité éloquente, était néanmoins très romantique. On nous installa à une table en retrait au fond de la salle. Après avoir consulté la carte, je ne sus que choisir. Je pris finalement un rumsteck accompagné de frites. Harry prit la même chose que moi. Nous discutâmes encore de tout et de rien lorsqu'une question me troubla.

- Tu t'entends bien avec tes parents ?

- Euh… oui, mentis-je, surprise par sa question.

- Ah bon. Ça n'avait plus l'air de te réjouir de les voir d'après ce que j'ai pu remarquer tout à l'heure.

- C'est vrai. Tu as raison, lui avouai-je. Disons que… je n'entretiens pas une relation idyllique avec eux. Et ce depuis un moment maintenant.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- J'ai… des problèmes… avec ma mère surtout. Et puis… j'ai l'impression qu'ils veulent se débarrasser de moi…

Harry ne répondit pas. Il semblait choqué par ma révélation. Sentant qu'il fallait que je me confie, je continuai mon récit.

- En fait, ils me font sans arrêt des reproches comme quoi je ne les aide pas suffisamment ou encore que je deviens fainéante avec le temps. J'ai l'impression que je ne corresponds pas à l'image qu'ils voudraient de moi. J'ai beau faire de nombreux efforts pour qu'ils soient fiers : je travaille bien, je fais des petits boulots lors de mes vacances pour payer mes études mais ça ne semble pas suffisant.

- Avec les résultats que tu dois avoir, ils devraient être satisfaits non ?

- Normalement oui mais ce n'est pas le cas. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point j'étais heureuse de partir de chez moi !

- Dans un sens, je comprends. Se retrouver au milieu des tensions n'est pas facile à vivre.

J'acquiesçai pour unique réponse. Il détourna ensuite la conversation, ne voulant pas à mon sens réveiller trop de mauvais souvenirs. Je le remerciai silencieusement. Nous finîmes bientôt de dîner et on approchait les minuits ! Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que le temps était passé si vite.

En sortant du restaurant, il me conduisit dans la rue la plus animée de Londres. Je crus comprendre où il voulait m'emmener. Une longue file d'attente se profila petit à petit devant mes yeux et une musique rythmée parvint à mes oreilles.

- C'est quoi ça au juste ? demandai-je innocemment.

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais été dans ce genre d'endroit !

- Eh bien…, hésitai-je. Je ne suis pas sûre que…

- Hermione, tu as besoin de te changer les idées. Et puis, tu vas voir on va bien s'amuser !

- Bon d'accord.

Nous rentrâmes donc dans l'une des discothèques les plus en vue de Londres. J'eus déjà l'occasion d'en fréquenter quelques-unes à Paris mais je m'y ennuyais profondément. Etrangement, je me fis rapidement à celle-ci. Ce retour à la vie moldue avait du bon finalement. Je pris vite mes aises et me mis à danser. Harry m'accompagna durant toute la soirée. La musique m'enivrait. J'avais l'impression que mon corps ne m'obéissait plus. Au bout d'un moment, Harry s'approcha de moi et glissa une main derrière mon dos. Je me retrouvai tout contre lui, mon corps suivant le rythme du sien. Tout d'abord gênée, je me laissai ensuite conduire. Je sentis mon cœur s'accélérer pour je ne sais quelle obscure raison. Je fus envoûtée par le parfum qui émanait de lui sans trop comprendre pourquoi. Je sentais que je n'avais plus aucun contrôle et le pire était que je l'appréciais au plus haut point. Je ne voulais plus le quitter, j'étais si bien. La chaleur de son corps me procurait un bien-être que je n'aurais jamais cru possible. Une autre sensation me submergea. Je levai les yeux vers lui et n'aperçus plus mon meilleur ami. Je le voyais comme un homme. Un homme qui me donnait envie d'aller plus loin, beaucoup plus loin… A mon grand regret, la musique s'arrêta. Il était déjà 5h du matin et la discothèque devait fermer. Nous nous séparâmes et rejoignîmes la sortie. Jamais je ne m'étais autant amusée !

Nous rentrâmes à Poudlard en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Nous retrouvâmes nos appartements respectifs avec un seul regret : notre soirée hors du commun était finie. Harry me souhaita bonne nuit, bien que nous approchâmes davantage de la matinée, et me laissa devant ma porte. J'entrai et me déshabillai péniblement. Cette soirée m'avait épuisée et troublée. Je me couchai tout en sachant que je n'allais pas mettre longtemps à m'endormir. Je restai tout de même sur une réflexion avant de sombrer dans le pays des rêves. Moi, qui avais toujours été la fille la plus sérieuse de Poudlard, je venais de prendre goût à l'indépendance et à la joie de vivre sans retenue. Ma vie prenait enfin le sens que je souhaitais : je voulais vivre tout simplement.


	6. Un dimanche désastreux

Mon réveil sonna à 11h30. Je l'arrêtai en râlant et me cachai sous mon oreiller. La nuit avait été courte mais tellement agréable. J'avais rêvé de ma soirée et je ne cessais de penser à Harry. D'ailleurs, si j'étais peu enthousiaste de me lever, c'était davantage pour le fait que j'avais promis à mes parents de les rejoindre pour le déjeuner plutôt que par mon manque de sommeil. Je ne pouvais expliquer pourquoi mais je sentais que cette journée allait être désastreuse. Je m'obligeai donc à me lever, nom sans peine, et me préparai. Lorsque je sortis et que je vis la porte close de Harry, j'aurais bien voulu être à sa place, dormant à poings fermés. Je m'éloignai du château et rejoignis mes parents dans leur studio à Londres. Ils m'accueillirent chaleureusement et me proposèrent d'aller dans un restaurant qu'ils avaient repéré la veille. Je priai pour que ce ne soit pas celui où Harry et moi avions dîner. Heureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas. 

Mes parents avaient déniché un restaurant branché de la capitale. Nous nous installâmes et ma famille me posa de nombreuses questions sur ma soirée avec Harry. Je leur mentis en leur disant que nous n'avions rien fait de bien passionnant puisque nous avions passé une bonne partie de notre temps à ranger les nouveaux livres qu'Harry avait reçus à la bibliothèque. Ils semblaient suspicieux vu que je n'arrêtais pas de bâiller, presque à m'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- Tu as l'air fatiguée ma chérie, souligna ma mère.

- Non, tout va bien, affirmai-je. Je me suis couchée tard car nous avions beaucoup de travail.

- Tu veux plutôt dire que tu t'es couchée tôt ce matin ! me taquina mon père.

Je le foudroyai littéralement du regard. Je n'appréciais guère ce genre de sous-entendu mais je savais qu'il était loin d'avoir tort.

- Pas du tout ! répliquai-je.

- C'est ça ! Je sais ce que font les jeunes de ton âge…, renchérit mon père.

Je crus que j'allais sortir de mes gonds.

- Que se soit vrai ou non, de toute façon, ça ne te regarde pas ! lui lançai-je.

Mon père ne sut plus quoi dire et n'ajouta rien durant le déjeuner. Ma mère scruta mes moindres faits et gestes comme s'ils pouvaient lui permettre de découvrir ce que j'avais fait avec Harry la nuit précédente. Je n'y fis pas attention et parlai de choses et d'autres avec mon oncle et ma tante. Chose que je n'aurais jamais dû faire ! Engager une conversation avec eux n'avait absolument aucun intérêt et j'eus bien le tort de ne pas m'en souvenir. Ils accentuèrent notre discussion sur leurs éternels problèmes de santé. J'eus beaucoup de mal à dévier le sujet mais j'y réussis en leur proposant de visiter le petit village de Colleer situé au bord de la mer et réputé pour sa cité médiévale. Ma tante m'avait avoué qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'y aller surtout depuis qu'elle s'était installée en France (ma cousine ayant elle aussi voulu étudier dans une université française). Elle fut donc ravie de ma proposition. Nous partîmes alors en direction de Colleer et j'allais le regretter amèrement.

Mon père avait loué une voiture. Elle était un peu étroite pour nous cinq mais nous réussîmes tant bien que mal à nous contenir à l'intérieur. Lorsque nous arrivâmes vers la cité, d'innombrables véhicules attendaient devant ses portes. Mon père commença à marmonner, trouvant l'attente trop longue. Mon oncle et ma tant s'impatientaient eux aussi. Ma mère, quant à elle, n'éprouvait aucun enthousiasme à faire parti du voyage. Compte tenu de sa réputation, le village avait été pris d'assaut par les touristes venus des quatre coins du pays. Ce dimanche était particulièrement ensoleillé et doux. C'était une belle occasion pour sortir… Nous roulâmes péniblement vers le centre de la cité. Nous tournâmes en rond pendant un moment à la recherche d'une place de parking. Malheureusement, nous n'en rencontrâmes aucune sur notre passage à mon grand désespoir ! Mon père ne cessa alors de râler en disant qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester couché. Nous sortîmes de la cité et mon père engagea la voiture sur une petite aire de repos.

Nous descendîmes de la petite cylindrée pour nous dégourdir les jambes. Je suggérai d'aller à la cité à pieds. Elle n'était qu'à un kilomètre de l'aire de repos. Mon oncle et ma tante me regardèrent soudain avec des yeux horrifiés. Ma tante m'avertit qu'il était difficile pour eux de marcher et qu'ils ne pourraient pas aller jusqu'à la cité et en revenir. Mon père soutint sa version. Je me retournai alors vers ma mère mais je n'obtins aucun soutien. Je soupirai longuement. Mon père décida rapidement de retourner dans le studio. Il en avait marre d'être là et souhaitait rentrer au plus vite. Sans dire un mot, nous reprîmes la voiture et retournâmes à Londres. Le trajet fut particulièrement long et je m'ennuyais ferme, coincée entre mon oncle et ma tante qui se plaignaient de n'avoir pas pu visiter la cité. Je ne pris pas part à la conversation tant je les trouvait désespérant. Je voulais leur faire plaisir en leur faisant découvrir un endroit qu'ils ne connaissaient pas et je ne reçus que des reproches. Mon père m'accusa de ne pas avoir prévu cet afflux de touristes dans le village. Je ne lui répondit pas, exaspérée par son attitude, et m'enfermai dans une douce rêverie. Je me souvins de chaque détail de ma soirée avec Harry et j'espérais vivement revivre un tel moment de bonheur.

Nous arrivâmes enfin au studio. Je passai la soirée avec eux. Je le regrettai bien vite mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Le temps me sembla long et je n'avais qu'une hâte : retrouver Harry à Poudlard. Lorsque le moment fut enfin venu de me séparer de mes parents, mon oncle et ma tant étant fatigués par leur « longue » journée, je repartis en montrant un air déçu pas du tout crédible. Je fus soulagée lorsque j'atteignis le portail de Poudlard. Je montai rapidement les marches du hall et courut jusqu'à la chambre d'Harry. Je frappai énergiquement après sa porte. J'étais pressée de le revoir. Devoir supporter ma famille toute une journée m'avais anéantie. Harry vint m'ouvrir à moitié endormi.

- Oui ?

- Ah… Euh… Je suis désolée de t'avoir réveillé, m'excusai-je, confuse.

- C'est pas grave, me dit-il dans un bâillement. Tu voulais me dire quelque chose d'important ?

- Euh… non. Bonne nuit Harry.

- Bonne nuit Hermione. A demain.

Il referma la porte. Machinalement, je regardai ma montre et vit qu'il était plus de 23h. Je retournai donc dans ma chambre, déçue de cette journée ratée. Je m'endormis le plus vite possible. Je voulais tourner la page et effacer ce dimanche désastreux.


	7. Le bal d'Halloween

Les jours suivants, malgré les nombreuses heures de cours que je devais suivre avec mon tuteur, mes parents me demandèrent de les rejoindre pour passer la soirée avec eux. J'y allai donc tous les soirs sans grand enthousiasme. Je n'avais qu'une envie : rester près d'Harry. J'avais besoin de lui. Je le savais. J'appris bientôt que mes parents allaient retourner en France. J'attendais ce moment avec impatience ! J'aimais beaucoup mes parents, qu'on ne s'y méprenne pas, mais supporter mon oncle et ma tante une journée supplémentaire m'était inconcevable. Je les laissai donc partir sans regret. Dès que je pus m'éclipser, je courus jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Je trouvai Harry à son bureau. J'étais surexcitée ce qui l'étonna.

- Ça va Hermione ? me demanda-t-il surpris.

- Très bien, lui répondis-je gaiement. Mes parents viennent de partir. Heureusement, je n'en pouvais plus ! Mon oncle et ma tante ont été insupportables !

- A ce point ?

- Oui ! J'ai voulu leur faire visiter la cité de Colleer. J'aurais mieux fait de rester couchée !

Je lui expliquai alors mes mésaventures. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de lui parler tant que mes parents étaient là puisque je devais être constamment avec eux. Il éclata de rire devant mon récit rocambolesque et me promit de m'emmener à la cité de Colleer afin d'en profiter. Je repris mes activités avec entrain. Mes cours me passionnaient de plus en plus et mes élèves semblaient conquis par mes prestations. Mon moral atteignit très vite un haut niveau et je me donnais à fond.

Les jours passèrent trop vites à mon goût. Nous étions déjà à la fin du mois d'octobre et Halloween approchait. Harry et moi continuions à nous voir tous les soirs. Je passais d'agréables moments en sa compagnie et je n'arrivais pas à m'en lasser. Deux mois s'étaient donc écoulés et nous y étions enfin. La veille du bal d'Halloween, la Directrice nous avait demandé à Harry et à moi de décorer la Grande Salle. Nous nous exécutâmes. De longues banderoles oranges et noires tombaient ici et là, de gigantesques citrouilles ornaient les tables. Nous étions satisfaits de notre travail. La Directrice nous convoqua bientôt avec tous les autres professeurs.

- Messieurs et Mesdames les professeurs. J'ai décidé que cette année nous ferions parti de la fête. Aussi, je vous demande de vous trouver un cavalier ou une cavalière. Les époux et épouses sont bien sûr conviés. Vous devrez cependant arborer une tenue digne d'un professeur !

Cette remarque nous fîmes sourire. Nous nous imaginâmes peu, déguisés en citrouille ou en troll pour l'occasion. Nous sortîmes du bureau, certains visiblement satisfaits de se distraire un peu. Je tournai inconsciemment mon regard vers celui d'Harry. Il me sourit. Il semblait avoir deviné mes pensées.

- On y va ensemble Hermione ?

- D'accord, m'empressai-je de répondre.

Le jour du bal, une multitude de questions s'insinua bientôt dans mon esprit au moment de choisir ma tenue. Quelle robe vais-je bien pouvoir mettre ? Si je choisis celle-ci, est-ce qu'elle lui plaira ? Ou celle-là peut-être ? Ou encore celle-ci ? Je n'arrivais pas à me décider. J'optai finalement pour une jolie robe bleu nuit, rappelant un ciel étoilé. Je me plaçai devant mon miroir et me préparai. Tout en me coiffant, une question me vint. Pourquoi est-ce que je prenais tant de temps pour me préparer chaque fois que je sortais avec lui ? Je brossai nonchalamment mes cheveux, les yeux dans le vide. D'autres questions suivirent. Pourquoi me manquait-il tant lorsqu'il n'était pas près de moi ? Pourquoi pensais-je à lui en permanence, rêvant même de lui ? Je ne savais pas répondre à ces questions qui étaient pourtant si simples. Je réussis finalement à me coiffer convenablement. J'ajustai mon maquillage et j'entendis frapper à ma porte. Je me précipitai pour ouvrir.

- Bonsoir, me dit Harry. Tu es prête ?

- Oui, j'arrive.

J'enfilai mes chaussures en quatrième vitesse et sortis de ma chambre. Il me contempla un moment.

- Tu es très belle ce soir.

- Merci.

Décidément, j'adorais ses compliments et je faisais bien sûr tout pour en avoir. Il m'en faisait de merveilleux d'ailleurs. Et en plus, il était vraiment séduisant. Ce que je ne comprenais pas c'était que je le considérais comme un ami depuis toutes ces années et pourtant… quelque chose avait changé depuis notre rencontre mais je ne savais pas encore quoi.

Nous descendîmes les marches menant à la Grande Salle. Harry m'avait pris la main et m'amena jusqu'à la table des professeurs. Certains étaient accompagnés de leurs conjoints d'autres avaient préféré y aller entre collègues. Ainsi, notre Directrice se trouva-t-elle avec mon tuteur, Mr Hutklin. Nous nous assîmes puis la Directrice prit la parole.

- Mes chers élèves, c'est avec une immense joie que je déclare ce bal d'Halloween ouvert !

Elle fit jaillir une pluie d'étoiles oranges et or du plafond. Tous les élèves applaudirent et une musique entraînante fut immédiatement jouée par les Terrified, nouveau groupe à la mode. Nous dînâmes tout d'abord, attendant patiemment une danse moins rythmée. Vers la fin du repas, les Terrified entamèrent une série de musiques romantiques. La Directrice fut rapidement invitée par son cavalier dans une révérence théâtrale puis se fut mon tour.

- Voulez-vous m'accorder cette danse ? me demanda Harry en me prenant délicatement une main.

- Avec plaisir, répondis-je en souriant, flattée de sa proposition.

Il m'entraîna sur la piste de danse avec grâce. Il m'attira vers lui et bloqua mon corps contre le sien, sa main droite posée derrière mon dos. Une vague de chaleur me parcourut toute entière. Les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent sans que je puisse le convaincre qu'il n'y avait aucune raison à cela. Harry était un ami. Juste un ami. Tout se passa exactement comme cette fameuse soirée où je m'étais retrouvée contre lui bien malgré moi. Je perdis vite le contrôle de mon corps, me laissant glisser sur la piste. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Il n'y avait plus que lui et moi. J'étais heureuse. Je me sentais bien avec lui et c'était le principal. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait. Les morceaux s'enchaînèrent et nous ne nous lassions pas de cette danse infinie. Des slows arrivèrent enfin et, prise par une soudaine fatigue, je me blottis contre lui. Je déposai ma tête sur son épaule et il m'entoura la taille de ses mains. Je soupirai d'aise. Quelques instants plus tard, je levai les yeux vers lui et mon regard se plongea dans le sien. Il me sourit tendrement et je vis son visage s'approcher dangereusement du mien. Je détournai alors mes yeux et reposai ma tête sur son épaule. Nous continuâmes à nous balancer sous le rythme lent de la musique jusqu'à ce que la fête se termine. Harry me raccompagna à ma chambre. Il m'embrassa sur le front en me remerciant de cette merveilleuse soirée puis partit dans sa chambre. Je rejoignis mon lit avec une vérité que je venais tout juste de découvrir.


	8. Sentiments et révélations

J'avais enfin compris pourquoi mon comportement avait tant changé. Cette soirée m'avait ouvert les yeux. Je ne croyais cependant que ce n'était pas possible et pourtant… Je m'assis sur mon lit, complètement désemparée. Etait-ce ça ? Non, enfin. Harry est un ami, rien de plus. Oui mais…

- Je l'aime…, murmurai-je comme un secret.

Je me cachai le visage dans mes mains. Comment ai-je pu en arriver là ? L'évidence de cet aveu était bien réelle. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Visiblement, à cette heure, il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Je me déshabillai et me couchai. Je fixai désespérément le plafond, cherchant une solution qui n'existait pas. Je finis par m'endormir.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai de bonne humeur et la première image qui m'apparut fut le visage d'Harry. Décidément, je n'arrivais pas à me libérer de son emprise. Je le voyais partout ! Je me préparai et sortis de ma chambre, espérant inutilement que je pourrais me changer les idées en dehors du château. Mais à peine arrivée dans le couloir, je croisai Harry. Mon cœur et mon esprit se perdirent. Je le trouvai si irrésistible. Je voulais m'approcher de lui et l'embrasser. Je souhaitais qu'il ait deviné mes pensées et qu'il agirait à ma place mais il n'en fit rien.

- Bonjour Hermione. Ça va ? me demanda-t-il innocemment.

- Bonjour Harry. Oui, ça va. Et toi ?

- Très bien. On a passé une bonne soirée hier.

Je me remémorai le bal et sentis un frisson parcourir mon dos. Je ne me souvenais que trop bien de cette soirée.

- Oui, en effet, répondis-je.

- Tu sors ?

- Euh… oui. Je voulais faire un tour dans le parc.

- Je t'accompagne.

Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Il allait me suivre jusqu'au parc. Qu'est-ce que j'allais devenir ? J'osai à peine le regarder de peur qu'il ne soupçonne quelque chose. Il me souriait sans cesse et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le dévorer des yeux. Ce petit jeu devenait insupportable. Et pourtant… En me rappelant les deux mois qui s'étaient écoulés, je m'aperçus que ce manège durait déjà depuis tout ce temps. Je n'arrêtais pas de le regarder, de l'observer parfois à son insu, de le toucher en espérant finalement qu'il s'apercevrait de mon comportement. C'était ridicule en somme ! Je voulais qu'il voie que mes sentiments à son égard avaient changé mais en même temps je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en rende compte pour préserver notre amitié. A croire que je ne savais pas ce que je voulais. Mais depuis hier, je savais exactement ce que je voulais. C'était lui dont j'avais envie. Je n'aspirais qu'à une seule chose : me retrouver dans ses bras et profiter de tous les moments que la vie voudrait bien me donner en sa compagnie.

Nous nous retrouvâmes au pied d'un chêne. Le ciel était clair et l'air frais mais non désagréable. Harry s'assit près de moi. Je sentis son corps contre le mien. J'étais bien. Il me parla de choses et d'autres. Tout en le regardant, je m'imaginais avec lui, ses mains entourant ma taille, ses baisers au creux de mon cou, son souffle chaud dans ma nuque. Il s'interrompit subitement et me contempla quelques instants. Je ne m'en aperçut que lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

- Hermione, tu vas bien ? me demanda-t-il.

Je sortis de ma torpeur.

- Euh… oui. Pourquoi ?

- Tu n'arrêtes pas de me regarder depuis tout à l'heure.

- Et bien, commençai-je gênée, je t'écoutais.

- Tu en es sûre ?

- Oui. Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire le contraire ?

- Rien. C'était juste une question.

Je soupirai de soulagement. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir remarqué que je m'intéressais à lui. Il me fit un grand sourire.

- Tu es extraordinaire Hermione…

Je le regardai sans comprendre.

- Je suis content que tu sois venue à Poudlard. Tu me manquais.

Mes oreilles ont-elles bien capté le message qu'il venait de m'envoyer ? Je n'en étais pas sûre.

- Je te manquais ? lui demandai-je en guise de confirmation.

- Oui. Je t'apprécie beaucoup Hermione. Et… je crois que je t'apprécie de plus en plus en fait. Tu es une amie formidable.

Une amie ? Juste une amie ? Je pris une mine déconfite. N'y avait-il aucun espoir pour qu'il partage les mêmes sentiments que moi ? Il me dévisagea.

- Ça va ? me demanda-t-il à nouveau.

- Oui, oui. Ça va.

- Ça n'en a pas l'air. J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

- Non, bien sûr que non. Au contraire. C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ça…

- Oui, c'est sûr ! Mais…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. J'eus droit à l'un de ses merveilleux sourires qui me faisaient fondre. Je le lui rendis. Nous rentrâmes peu de temps après au château. Finalement, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Devais-je tenter de lui parler et de lui avouer mes sentiments ou… devais-je me taire et lui laisser croire que seule notre amitié comptait à mes yeux ? J'étais désemparée. Je devais me décider pourtant. Il ne me restait que peu de temps. Mon stage allait bientôt se terminer et j'allais peut-être passer à côté du bonheur.

Les semaines se suivirent et se ressemblèrent. Mes yeux ne quittaient plus Harry et nous nous retrouvions toujours aussi souvent ensemble pour mon plus grand plaisir mais aussi mon plus grand désespoir. Je ne mettais toujours pas résolue à lui parler. En effet, j'avais estimé que, quitte à recevoir une réponse négative d'Harry, je devais lui avouer mes sentiments. Après tout, je n'avais plus rien à perdre. Le temps nous avait déjà tant séparés. J'essayai à plusieurs reprises d'engager la conversation sur le sujet mais aucun son ne voulais s'échapper de ma bouche. C'est alors qu'il me fit une proposition que je ne pouvais pas refuser.


	9. A la cité de Colleer 1ère partie

Vers la fin du mois de novembre, Harry me proposa de passer un week-end à la cité de Colleer. J'acceptai sans retenue. J'espérais vivement avoir le courage de lui avouer que je l'aimais. Le week-end arrivait et j'étais de plus en plus tendue. Je préparai mes affaires en avance afin de ne rien oublier. Lorsque le vendredi tant attendu se présenta, je me fixai un objectif. Les trois dernières semaines m'avaient convaincue que je devais agir. J'aimais Harry et je devais le lui faire savoir. Après toutes ces années où j'ai cherché le bonheur, il se présentait enfin à moi et je ne devais pas le manquer. J'aurais dû me rendre compte bien avant des sentiments qui naissaient mais mon manque de courage face à cette réalité m'a empêchée de le faire.

Il m'avait demandé de l'attendre à 18h dans le hall. Il m'avait dit qu'il avait tout prévu et que je devais lui faire confiance. A 18h précises, je l'attendais comme convenu, sac de voyage en main. Il arriva peu de temps après moi en pull, jean et baskets. Le col d'une chemise dépassait du pull. Il était vraiment mignon.

- On y va ?

- Allons-y ! répondis-je gaiement.

Il me conduisit hors du château et m'amena près d'un… taxi magique ! Il se déplaçait de la même manière que le Magicobus.

- Je vois que tu n'as pas fait les choses à moitié !

- Et tu n'as encore rien vu ! m'affirma-t-il.

Je me laissai donc conduire jusqu'à la cité. Elle était vraiment magnifique. Le taxi nous déposa devant l'un des plus grands hôtels. J'écarquillai les yeux devant la beauté du lieu.

- Mais… Harry…

- Pas maintenant Hermione, me pressa-t-il. Pas maintenant.

Nous entrâmes et le réceptionniste nous donna la clé de notre chambre. Je ne fus nullement surprise que nous partagions la même chambre puisque nous étions des amis de longue date. Je le fus par contre beaucoup plus à la remarque de l'hôtelier.

- Voilà votre chambre. Un lit double avec vue sur la mer. Comme vous nous l'aviez demandé, nous dit-il en nous tendant les clés.

Je restai interdite. Un lit double ?! Pourquoi Harry n'avait-il pas demandé deux lits séparés ? Je le regardai et il ne semblait pas gêné de la situation. Nous montâmes dans la chambre. Elle était somptueuse. Je déposai mes affaires près du lit puis je m'approchai de la fenêtre.

- C'est beau, hein ? me souffla-t-il en se mettant derrière moi.

- Oui. Très beau.

Sa présence me perturbait. Il était si proche. Une vague de chaleur me fit tourner la tête.

- Et si on allait se promener ?

- Bonne idée.

La nuit était déjà tombée. Nous sortîmes de l'hôtel et nous nous dirigeâmes au centre du village. De jolies décorations lumineuses ornaient les rues. Nous marchâmes une bonne heure, s'émerveillant de tout. En plein centre du village, nous avions une vue inégalable sur la cité. Elle était magnifique.

- Nous irons la visiter dimanche, me promit Harry.

- Pourquoi dimanche ?

- Parce que j'ai prévu autre chose pour demain.

Autre chose ? Qu'avait-il bien pu prévoir ? Je ne me posai pas davantage de questions et rêvassai un peu. Cette cité était si belle… Nous partîmes ensuite à la recherche d'un restaurant car nos estomacs commençaient à crier famine. Un dîner aux chandelles. Moi qui ne croyais pas ça possible et qui détestait par-dessus tout les histoires à l'eau de rose, je m'étonnai d'apprécier autant ce côté romantique. Nous rentrâmes assez tard à l'hôtel et le moment que je redoutais le plus pointa son nez.

Je devais en effet dormir avec Harry. Quelle angoisse ! Une fois dans la chambre, Harry commença à se déshabiller. Il ôta son pull qu'il jeta sur une chaise puis déboutonna sa chemise. Je le regardai avidement. Je sentis une nouvelle vague de chaleur m'envahir. Il s'arrêta net.

- Euh… Hermione, tu veux aller dans la salle de bain ?

- Euh oui. J'y vais.

Je me retournai vivement et, en attrapant mon pyjama au passage, me précipitai dans la salle de bain. Je me fixai dans le miroir.

- Comment as-tu pu le regarder comme ça ? me réprimandai-je.

Je me changeai puis je rejoignis Harry. Il était déjà couché. J'inspirai profondément et me glissai dans le lit. Il était étrangement chaud. Je m'installai comme je pus en veillant à prendre le moins de place possible.

- Ça va ? Tu es bien ?

- Oui. Très bien merci. Il est très confortable.

- Tant mieux. Bonne nuit Hermione.

- Bonne nuit Harry.

J'eus du mal à m'endormir. Il faut dire qu'il n'est pas facile de dormir lorsqu'on se trouve à côté de la personne qu'on aime et qu'il s'agit de son meilleur ami. Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai la première. Je me tournai vers Harry. Ses yeux étaient clos. Il était paisible. Je l'admirai quelques instants. Il était si beau, si craquant. Je voulais lui caresser les cheveux, déposer quelques baisers sur son cou. Il ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers moi en souriant.

- Bonjour Hermione.

- Bonjour Harry.

- Tu as bien dormi ?

- Oui, lui mentis-je.

On frappa à la porte ce qui me fit sursauter. On nous apporta le petit-déjeuner. Harry déposa le plateau sur le lit.

- Tu as faim ?

- Oui, un peu.

J'eus à peine le temps de terminer mon croissant que Harry me pressa d'aller me changer.

- Mais, pourquoi tu veux que je me dépêche ?

- Ne pose pas de question ! Tu verras !

Il me poussa dans la salle de bain et me demanda de faire le plus vite possible. Je me préparai rapidement. Il s'engagea à son tour dans la salle de bain et en sortit en moins de vingt minutes.

- On y va ? me lança-t-il.

- Où ça ?

- Tu verras. Allez viens !

Il me prit la main et nous sortîmes de l'hôtel. J'eus du mal à le suivre. Il m'entraîna jusqu'au port de la cité.

- Une promenade en bateau ça te dit ? me demanda-t-il, tout sourire.

- Eh bien… oui. Pourquoi pas !

Il m'emmena jusqu'au bateau de plaisance. Il était particulièrement grand.

- Où sont les autres passagers ? lui demandai-je innocemment.

- Il n'y a que nous Hermione, me répondit-il. Je l'ai loué rien pour nous.

« Rien que pour nous ? », pensai-je. Je lui fis un magnifique sourire qu'il me rendit. Je m'approchai de la proue et me tins à la rambarde. Harry se plaça derrière moi. Je sentis son souffle sur ma nuque. Je fermai les yeux. J'étais si bien. L'air du large était très agréable.

- Où allons-nous ?

- Nous allons faire un tour sur la côte. J'ai pensé qu'un peu d'air marin nous ferait du bien.

- Tu as bien fait, approuvai-je.

Nous passâmes en revue tout les petits villages du bord de mer. La journée se déroula ainsi à s'émerveiller de la beauté du paysage et à visiter les lieux les plus typiques. Nous mangeâmes sur le bateau, un déjeuner fort appréciable. Sur le chemin du retour, je tentai de reconnaître le nom de chaque village. Etant donné que je ne connaissais pas trop cette partie de l'Angleterre, contrairement à Harry, je me trompai presque à chaque fois. Harry fut même pris d'un fou rire lorsque j'inventai tout bonnement un nom. Il me corrigea et je fis la moue.

- Tu sais que tu es très jolie quand tu boudes ?

Je ne pus que rougir. Il se moqua à nouveau de moi alors j'entrepris de le courser sur le pont. Il m'échappa les premiers instants puis je le rattrapai. J'allais presque l'atteindre lorsqu'il disparut de mon champ de vision. Je le cherchai des yeux. Je me retournai brusquement, mécontente d'être traitée de la sorte et me retrouvai en face de lui. Je poussai un cri d'étonnement.

- Ne t'en fais pas ce n'est que moi !

- Tu m'as fait peur !

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas…

- C'est pas grave.

- Nous sommes bientôt arrivés. Ça t'a plu ?

- Oui Harry. Bien sûr ! Je te remercie.

- De rien. Je crois que nous allons accoster dans quelques minutes. Tu viens ?

- Je te suis.

Nous descendîmes du bateau. Le soleil allait bientôt se coucher.

- Que dirais-tu de voir un coucher de soleil sur la plage ? me proposa-t-il.

- Avec plaisir !

- Viens.

Il m'emmena sur la plage. Il commençait à faire froid. Nous nous assîmes sur les galets. De jolies couleurs rouges-orangées parsemaient le ciel. Le soleil descendait doucement. Une palette de couleurs flamboyantes puis froides défila devant nous. C'était magnifique ! J'en avais même oublié que j'avais froid. Lorsqu'il disparut, Harry entoura mes épaules. Il me sourit.

- On rentre ?

- Oui, je veux bien. Je commence à avoir froid.

Nous rejoignîmes l'hôtel. Harry demanda à ce qu'on nous apporte le dîner dans notre chambre. Une table fut rapidement dressée avec des couverts en argent, des verres en cristal et des chandelles. Encore un dîner romantique ! Mon dieu, au-secours ! Je crus que j'allais craquer. Harry était terriblement attirant. Je me retins de justesse. Je rêvassai toute la soirée. Je le dévorai littéralement des yeux. Nous partîmes nous coucher. J'eus à nouveau du mal à m'endormir mais je fis des rêves inoubliables…


	10. A la cité de Colleer 2ème partie

Le dimanche matin arriva trop vite à mon goût. On nous apporta à nouveau le petit-déjeuner. Harry me souriait. Il semblait heureux. Dès qu'il eut fini, il s'approcha de la fenêtre. Le temps était maussade.

- Je crains qu'il pleuve aujourd'hui. Nous allons quand même à la cité. Au pire, on rentrera quand on sentira les premières gouttes ! ironisa-t-il.

- Je vais me préparer.

Il m'observa lorsque je pris mes affaires et que je rejoignis la salle de bain. Je fis semblant de n'avoir rien remarqué et partis me changer. Je jetai un coup d'œil dans le miroir et vis que mes joues avaient rosi. Il me troublait tellement ! Après un moment d'absence, je secouai la tête et entrepris de prendre ma douche. Je sortis au bout d'une demi-heure. Harry était toujours planté devant la fenêtre, pensif. Je me mis à côté de lui et l'observa un moment. Il semblait perdu dans un pays lointain. Son regard resta figé quelques minutes. Il se tourna ensuite vers moi. Son sourire était fade.

- Je vais me changer, m'annonça-t-il.

Que s'était-il passé durant ces quelques minutes d'absence ? A quoi ou à qui pensait-il ? J'eus beau me retourner les méninges, aucune réponse ne me vint. Je m'assis sur le lit et restai en admiration devant la porte de la salle de bain. Nous étions déjà le dernier jour du week-end et je n'avais toujours pas avoué à Harry mon terrible secret. Je poussai un profond soupir.

- Oh Harry, si tu savais à quel point je t'aime…, murmurai-je.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et Harry en sortit torse nu. Je fus surprise de le voir débarquer en jean. Il fouilla dans son sac et en sortit une chemise noire. Je l'observai, toujours plus attirée. C'était terrible ! Je n'arrivais décidément pas à me contrôler. Il fallait que je le voie toujours plus. Il passa près de moi et enfila un pull gris. Je sentis son parfum. Je rêvais de pouvoir le sentir davantage, au creux de son cou. Je voulus qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, pour mieux apprécier cette agréable odeur. Il me tendit la main.

- Mademoiselle, me dit-il en prenant un air noble, voulez-vous m'accompagner à la cité ?

- Bien sûr. Avec plaisir !

Nous partîmes à la cité. Nous montâmes une longue pente pavée avant d'atteindre la première porte de la ville médiévale. A moitié essoufflée, je m'arrêtai quelques instants. La ville semblait entièrement pavée. Nous prîmes la première rue qui se présenta devant nous. Je pus admirer la beauté des habitations. De nombreux petits commerces et restaurants avaient envahi les rues. La cité était très touristique et il fallait bien que les personnes de passage puissent dépenser allègrement leur argent. Nous fîmes le tour de la ville puis nous cherchâmes un restaurant à la hauteur de nos moyens. Nous mangeâmes en tête-à-tête et parlâmes de notre avenir professionnel. Je ne cessai de le regarder en me lamentant intérieurement de ne pas avoir encore oser lui dévoiler mes sentiments. Je me décidai alors de le faire lorsque nous serons à l'hôtel. Sur cette bonne résolution, nous réglâmes la note puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers les remparts. La cité était en effet une ville fortifiée. Je levai les yeux au ciel et vis que le temps était de plus en plus menaçant. Nous marchâmes côte à côte. Je profitai le plus possible de ce moment. J'appréciais tellement qu'il soit près de moi.

Les nuages étaient noirs. Nous arrivâmes presque vers l'une des portes intérieures de la ville. Nous avions à peine fini de faire le tour des remparts que nous sentîmes les premières gouttes. Nous accélérâmes le pas mais sans précipitation. Soudain, la pluie devint de plus en plus intense et des trombes d'eau tombèrent bientôt. Harry me prit la main et nous courûmes jusqu'à la porte la plus proche. Nous nous mîmes à l'abri. Un orage éclata. Harry me poussa à l'intérieur de la porte afin que je sois protégée au mieux de la pluie. Il se mit près de moi, au bord de la porte. D'autres personnes avaient eu la même idée et nous dûmes nous serrer les uns contre les autres. Harry se tourna à moitié vers moi. J'avais très envie de me coller à lui mais je n'en fis rien. L'orage dura plus d'une demi-heure. Lorsqu'il s'atténua, nous décidâmes de retourner à l'hôtel. Nous rejoignîmes la porte où nous étions arrivés quelques heures auparavant. La pente pavée était devenue glissante. Sans hésiter, Harry me prit la main et m'aida à descendre. Je fus soulagée d'arrivée en bas.

- Eh bien, quelle aventure ! lançai-je à Harry.

Il me sourit et nous prîmes la route de l'hôtel.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes, je m'assis sur le lit comme épuisée par notre escapade. Mes vêtements étaient trempés. Harry m'apporta une serviette et vint me rejoindre sur le lit. Il me regarda longuement comme si j'allais subitement disparaître. Tout en me séchant les cheveux, je me tournai vers lui et lui adressai un regard interrogateur.

- Je ne veux pas que tu partes, me dit-il soudainement.

J'arrêtai machinalement le mouvement de la serviette sur mes cheveux et la déposai à côté de moi. Je lui souris, heureuse de l'entendre prononcer ces mots.

- Ça me fait très plaisir que tu dises ça ! lui lançai-je en le serrant dans mes bras.

Il ne me fit qu'un demi-sourire.

- Tu sais… je n'ai pas vraiment le choix…, lui dis-je.

- Rien ne pourrait te faire changer d'avis ?

Je le dévisageai. Bien sûr qu'une chose pourrait me faire changer mes plans. Je serais certes obligée de rentrer chez moi mais je reviendrais en trombe ! « La seule chose qui pourrait me retenir, c'est toi Harry », pensai-je. Je ne lui répondis pas.

- Je suis heureux d'avoir passé ce week-end avec toi, enchaîna-t-il. J'aimerais que… qu'il y en ait d'autres…

Que devais-je comprendre ? Est-ce que je me faisais des illusions ou m'avait-il presque demandé de sortir avec lui ?

- Si on regardait un film ? me proposa-t-il.

- Oui, pourquoi pas.

Je pris le temps de me changer et me glissai dans le lit. Harry me rejoignit peu de temps après. Nous relevâmes les coussins et il me suggéra d'un geste de poser ma tête sur son épaule. Je n'hésitai pas une seconde. Tout au long du film, il me caressa le bras droit. J'étais si bien. J'avais posé mon bras droit sur son ventre et je le caressai nonchalamment. Le film n'avait que peu d'importance pour moi et j'y faisais de moins en moins attention. Il se releva plusieurs fois, cherchant une position plus confortable. Je me levai également puis me remis au creux de son épaule, priant pour que cet instant ne s'arrête jamais. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je sentis qu'il allait se passer quelque chose.

Une énième fois, il se releva mais, au lieu de se replacer plus confortablement, il se tourna vers moi et me domina. Je ne compris ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire que lorsqu'il se pencha sur moi. Il s'approcha de plus en plus puis déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Tout d'abord surprise, je me laissai finalement aller. Ma main vagabonda bientôt au niveau de sa nuque puis dans ses cheveux bruns. Ses bras entourèrent progressivement ma taille. Il reprit sa respiration en m'adressant un joli sourire. Je le lui rendit et il m'embrassa à nouveau. Je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête. Il continua, ses baisers devenant de plus en plus intenses. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un autre monde. Je croyais rêver ! C'était si réel ! Etais-je vraiment avec Harry dans cette chambre ? Etait-ce bien lui qui m'embrassait à cet instant ou n'était-ce qu'un fantasme éveillé ?

Il se détacha finalement de moi à mon grand regret.

- On devrait dormir tu ne crois pas ? me dit-il. On doit se lever tôt demain.

- Oui, tu as raison.

Il se leva et éteignit tout appareil susceptible de diffuser encore de la lumière. Il se coucha à côté de moi. Mon cœur battait très vite et une angoisse inexplicable m'envahit. Il mit rapidement fin à mes doutes. Je sentis sa main caresser mon visage. Il m'attira vers lui et m'embrassa. Il se mit progressivement sur moi. La chaleur de son corps m'enivra rapidement. Ses mains parcoururent mon corps frémissant. Peu sûre de moi, je tentai de l'imiter, glissant mes mains sur son dos. Je sentis petit à petit que son désir s'intensifiait. Malgré la pénombre, je pus distinguer de petites flammes se dessiner dans ses yeux. Je compris qu'il avait envie de moi et son désir ne faisait qu'attiser le mien. Si je n'avais pas gardé le peu de raison qu'il me restait, j'aurais certainement cédé à la tentation. Ce surplus d'émotions ne fit qu'augmenter notre fatigue. Après un ultime baiser brûlant, il se remit à côté de moi. Je déposai ma tête au creux de son épaule et m'endormis.


	11. De retour à Poudlard

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai en sursaut. Je jetai un bref coup d'œil sur le réveil. Il était déjà 9h.

- Harry ! Harry ! l'appelai-je en le secouant doucement.

- Mmm… quoi ?

- Nous devons rentrer à Poudlard ! Je suis en retard !

- Hein ?

- Il est plus de 9h !

Il échappa un bâillement, se leva à moitié et me prit dans ses bras. Il me sourit et m'embrassa. Je croyais être encore dans un rêve éveillé. Je me remémorai la soirée d'hier. Non, ce n'était pas un rêve. J'étais bien avec Harry. Il se sépara difficilement de moi et me sourit à nouveau.

- Ce n'est pas grave…

- Comment ça pas grave ?!

- Hermione, nous allons prévenir Mc Gonagall que nous ne viendrons que cet après-midi.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais. Je veux rester avec toi et profiter de ce moment.

Harry envoya un hibou express afin de signaler à notre directrice que nous avions eu un problème avec le taxi et que c'était pour cette raison que nous ne pourrions venir qu'en début d'après-midi. Ce n'était pas une excuse très valable mais j'étais heureuse de rester près d'Harry. Nous passâmes ainsi la matinée ensemble puis nous retournâmes à Poudlard. Mc Gonagall nous attendait. Je crus qu'elle allait être furieuse de notre manque de discipline mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

- Bonjour Mr Potter. Miss Granger.

- Bonjour. Je vous prie de nous excuser pour notre retard…, commençai-je.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Miss Granger. Je connais ce genre de chose… Bien, votre tuteur, Mr Hutklin, vous attend. Veuillez vous dépêcher.

- Oui, je vais chercher mes affaires.

Je fus surprise de son sous-entendu mais je ne pris pas le temps de l'analyser. Lorsqu'elle disparut dans un couloir, Harry s'approcha de moi et me vola un baiser.

- Harry !

- J'en avais trop envie, désolé.

- Et si elle nous voyait !

- De toute façon, elle l'a déjà comprit.

Il m'enlaça et m'embrassa longuement. Mon esprit vagabonda encore dans un autre monde et je ne pouvais toujours pas croire que j'étais enfin avec Harry. Il dut se détacher de moi à mon grand regret.

- Je dois aller à la bibliothèque. Tu viendras me voir tout à l'heure ? me supplia-t-il.

- Oui, si tu veux.

Il me vola un dernier baiser avant de retourner dans son bureau. Je dus ensuite me dépêcher et courir à travers les couloirs pour rejoindre mon tuteur. Mais… j'avais la tête ailleurs et il le remarqua.

- Tout va bien Miss Granger ? me demanda Mr Hutklin.

- Oui, tout va bien, affirmai-je.

Je restai cependant à rêvasser. Je ne pensais plus qu'à Harry. Je voulais déjà le retrouver alors que nous nous étions quittés il y a une heure environ. Je ne suivais pas le cours alors Mr Hutklin me congédia.

- Venez demain Miss Granger. Vous serez davantage parmi nous, je pense.

Je le remerciai et courus jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Harry me sembla débordé. Il avait une montagnes de papiers en vrac sur son bureau. Je m'approchai lentement puis me penchai vers lui. Il leva doucement les yeux vers moi.

- Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Le professeur Hutklin m'a laissé mon après-midi.

- Tu as de la chance ! Moi, j'ai plein de boulot !

- J'peux t'aider ?

- Volontiers !

Nous terminâmes assez tard. Il avait fallu classer une centaine de nouveaux livres. Harry ajusta ses lunettes et soupira.

- Heureusement que tu étais là pour m'aider !

- De rien.

- Hermione…

- Oui ?

- Merci d'être là.

Je lui souris. Je compris à partir de ce moment que ma vie n'allait plus être la même. J'étais heureuse. Je comptais enfin pour quelqu'un. Je pouvais croire au bonheur et je savais qu'il allait avoir lieu maintenant.

- Si on allait se coucher ? me proposa-t-il.

- Allons-y.

Il me prit la main et nous montâmes dans les appartements réservés aux professeurs. Un doute s'empara soudain de nous. Devait-on partager la même chambre ou rester en chambre à part ? Harry n'hésita pas.

- Je veux dormir avec toi Hermione.

- A vrai dire, moi aussi.

- Dans ce cas, entre.

Il m'ouvrit la porte de chez lui. J'y entrai avec prudence. Je n'avais pas pour habitude de me retrouver dans de pareilles situations. Harry me suivit. Je m'assis puis m'étendis sur le lit. J'étais fatiguée mais profondément heureuse. Il me rejoignit, se plaçant sur moi. Il embrassa mon cou, descendit petit à petit puis glissa ses mains sous ma chemise. C'était terriblement gênant et plaisant à la fois. Un frisson s'empara de moi. J'appréciais ses caresses mais je me croyais toujours dans un autre monde. Je pensais que j'étais dans un merveilleux rêve et que j'allais subitement me réveiller et retrouver ma vie d'avant : mon ex petit ami et ma famille avec laquelle je ne m'entendais plus. Pourtant, j'étais bien dans la chambre d'Harry, dans ses bras et ses baisers toujours plus intenses éveillaient en moi un désir toujours plus pressant. Je tentai de me raisonner mais je n'y arrivais pas. J'avais tant espéré ce moment. Ma chemise se déboutonna, laissant entrevoir encore un peu plus ma peau. Harry était tendre et attentionné. Savait-il au moins qu'il m'apportait ce dont j'avais besoin ? Etrangement, je ne l'avais pas imaginé autrement. Je m'aperçus au fil du temps que mes vêtements se lassaient de moi et qu'ils avaient tendance à s'échapper pour se retrouver sur le sol. Une vague de chaleur envahit bientôt mon corps.


	12. Je dois te quitter

Les semaines passèrent très vite, trop vite. Nous sortions encore plus fréquemment, mêlant baisers et autres câlins. J'étais profondément heureuse. Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer qu'un tel bonheur était possible. Il était tendre, attentif, compréhensif. J'avais besoin d'amour et il me le donnait sans retenue. Cependant, j'en avais presque oublié pourquoi j'étais revenue à Poudlard. Mon stage se terminait bientôt…

Ce jour était arrivé avec une vitesse incroyable. Je devais partir et rejoindre mon école en France. Elle était si proche et en même temps si loin. Je regardai ma montre. Mon train partait dans 2h. Je fis mes dernières valises avec une lenteur dont je ne me serais jamais cru capable. Je le voyais en permanence dans ma tête.

- Oh… Harry. Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime… pensais-je à voix basse.

Dès que mes bagages furent prêts, je rejoignis la directrice dans son bureau. Je la remerciai de m'avoir accueillie et elle me souhaita une bonne continuation. Alors que j'allais franchir la porte, elle ajouta :

- Vous pouvez revenir quand vous voulez Miss Granger.

- Merci professeur. A bientôt.

Je sortis du bureau et me dirigeai vers la bibliothèque. Je poussai de nombreux soupirs mais il fallait bien que je le fasse. Je devais dire au-revoir à Harry mais le cœur n'y était pas. J'arrivai devant son bureau mais je ne le vis pas. Je sentis mon cœur se serrer. Où était-il ? Ne voulait-il pas me voir avant que je m'en aille ? J'attendis quelques minutes puis, ne le voyant pas revenir, je décidai de retourner dans ma chambre. J'étais triste. Je montai les escaliers d'un pas lent, les yeux tournés vers le sol, comme si cela m'aurait permis d'arrêter le temps. Je bousculai quelqu'un.

- Oh pardon ! Je ne vous avais pas vu… Harry ?

Il me fixa de ses yeux vert émeraude. J'y voyais une certaine mélancolie.

- Tu pars bientôt ? me demanda-t-il.

Je pris cette phrase comme un affront. Voulait-il vraiment que je parte après tout ce que nous avions partagé ?

- Mon train part dans 2h.

- Ah. Tes valises sont prêtes ?

- Oui.

- Je t'accompagnerai jusqu'à la gare.

- Merci.

Je le regardai intensément avec une pointe d'amertume. Je le contournai et continuai mon chemin. Est-ce que je ne représentais rien pour lui ? M'avait-il menti durant tout ce temps ?

- Attends.

Je m'arrêtai net. Qu'allait-il encore me dire ?

- Hermione, je…

- Oui Harry ?

- Je… me demandais si…

- Si ?

Plus aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Je me retournai en soupirant et retrouvai finalement ma chambre, déçue. Ma tristesse s'intensifia. Mes yeux devinrent humides et des larmes coulèrent le long de ma joue. Je m'allongeai sur mon lit, complètement désespérée. J'attrapai mon oreiller et le serrai contre moi, espérant inutilement qu'il pourrait m'apporter un peu de réconfort. Je pleurai de longues minutes, me remémorant ces merveilleux moments que je ne connaîtrai certainement plus jamais. J'entendis quelqu'un frapper à ma porte mais je ne bougeai pas. Je ne voulais voir personne mais l'inconnu insista. Je me levai péniblement, essuyai mes larmes et ouvrit la porte. Harry se tenait devant moi. Il me scruta un moment. Mes yeux devaient être rouges et gonflés. Sans prévenir, il me prit dans ses bras. Je ne pouvais pas être mieux et pourtant… De nouvelles larmes dévalèrent sur ma joue. Il me berça, ne disant rien, me caressant les cheveux. Je m'étais promis de ne pas craquer avant de partir mais j'avais failli. Je repris bientôt mes esprits. Je me séparai de lui et essuyai mes larmes.

- Je suis désolée… je ne voulais pas…

Sans dire un mot, il essuya les larmes qui coulaient encore sur mes joues et me serra à nouveau contre lui. Je me calmai peu à peu. Je me sentais si bien.

- Je ne veux pas que tu partes, me dit-il soudain.

Je levai la tête vers lui.

- Je n'ai pas le choix Harry.

- Je sais mais… j'ai l'impression que si je te laisse partir, je ne te reverrai plus.

- Bien sûr que si ! Je reviendrai.

- Oui mais quand ?

- Le plus rapidement possible. Je te le promets.

Une sonnerie retentit ce qui nous fîmes sursauter. Nous nous séparâmes mais Harry avait toujours ses mains posées sur mes épaules.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? me demanda-t-il surpris.

- Euh… Mon réveil, je crois.

- Ton réveil ? A cette heure-ci ?

- Oui. Je l'avais mis au cas où je n'arriverais pas à me réveiller.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû…

- Pas dû quoi ?

- Mettre ton réveil…

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que comme ça tu aurais été obligée de rester à Poudlard…

- Harry, ne me rend pas la tâche encore plus difficile s'il te plaît.

- Je suis désolé. Mais je…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. J'étais déboussolée. Il me fit une petite grimace. Je retrouvai mon sourire mais il fut plus fade qu'à l'ordinaire.

- Si on allait une dernière fois à Pré-au-Lard ? me suggéra-t-il.

- Si tu veux.

Nous partîmes à Pré-au-Lard dans le froid glacial du mois de Janvier. Nous nous promenâmes dans le village puis Harry me proposa de boire une dernière bièraubeurre. Attablés aux Trois balais, nous restâmes relativement silencieux. Il me regardait sans cesse. Cela en devenait presque gênant. Il me prit la main.

- Quant reviendras-tu ? me demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Je ne sais pas. Je dois tout d'abord terminer mes études.

- Ah…

- Harry… Si je pouvais rester près de toi, crois-moi que je le ferais sans hésiter.

- Je sais. Mais… Ça va être dur sans toi.

- Je n'ai pas le choix. Pour moi aussi ça va être très dur. Je ne supporte pas l'idée d'être loin de toi.

Il esquissa un sourire.

- Vivement que tu reviennes alors ! Tu me manques déjà…

Je lui souris. Il était vraiment adorable. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à ma montre.

- Oh non ! Je vais être en retard !

- C'est pas grave…

- Harry !

- Désolé.

Nous retournâmes en hâte à Poudlard. Je partis chercher mes valises. Harry m'attendait dans le hall. Il m'accompagna jusqu'à Londres où mon train attendait. Nous nous retrouvâmes sur le quai. Nous nous faisions face. Je le serrai contre moi.

- Harry, je…

- Ne dis rien, m'interrompit-il en posant son index sur ma bouche. A bientôt Hermione. Je serai toujours là pour toi.

En desserrant mon étreinte, je sentis son souffle près de mon visage. Il s'approcha davantage et mêla ses lèvres aux miennes. Je crus que mon cœur aller s'arrêter. Il était si tendre ! Il posa une main sur ma joue pour m'attirer davantage vers lui. Il mit fin à son baiser trop vite à mon goût. C'était si bon de l'avoir près de moi ! Il me sourit.

- Reviens vite.

- Promis, répondis-je avant de lui voler un baiser et m'éclipser dans le premier wagon qui se trouvait à ma portée.

Je lui fis de grands signes, collée à la fenêtre. J'étais heureuse. Je l'aimais et lui aussi. Que demander de plus à part peut-être d'être toujours près de lui ?

Quelques semaines plus tard, je revins comme promis. La Directrice m'avait trouvé un poste de remplacement et je pouvais continuer mon année d'étude tout en travaillant. Nous finîmes ainsi l'année scolaire ensemble. Ayant encore deux années supplémentaires à faire, je retrouvai mon école en France. Harry me suivit et reprit ses études avec une formation de Sorcier commercial en échange international. Par ailleurs, ma relation avec mes parents s'améliora sensiblement. Une merveilleuse vie s'offrait enfin à moi. Nous nous installâmes ensuite à Londres où j'obtins un poste de Professeur en Histoire de la Magie à Poudlard. Harry, quant à lui, travaillait dans une grande entreprise de prêt-à-porter sorcier. C'est ainsi que je trouvai enfin mon bonheur, avec lui, près de lui.

FIN


End file.
